DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This longitudinal research project will identify the factors that influence the course of English literacy development for young Spanish-speaking children. The research will track a population of approximately 300 at-risk Latino children in communities around Boston, MA, and Washington, DC, from the time they enter pre-kindergarten until they leave second grade. Each child will be assessed at the pre-K level for Spanish and English language ability. The researchers will then study the effects of home environment factors such as language use patterns and parental attitudes toward schooling and literacy skills development, and school environment factors such as language context (Spanish-only, English-only, bilingual) and teaching techniques, on the literacy skills development of these children. The research will hopefully result in more appropriate and effective ways to both predict and assess the literacy skills development of young Spanish-speaking children.